No es lo que parece
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: ¿Cómo cojones se había quedado encerrado en un armario desnudo? Él está claro que lo sabía. Se había metido a toda prisa empujado por Anna; la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, quien dice mejor amigo dice amor secreto que ni en un millón de años confesaría. Pero ese no es el tema. El tema era que había ido a casa de Cas para llevarlo a su trabajo de niñera y habia acabado asi.


**N/a: **_hola a todos de nuevo. Después de tanto drama, toca algo más ligero y divertido; un AU. Espero que encontréis todas las referencias que hay dentro de este fic, que no son pocas. Hay tanto de cine, televisión, música y a la propia serie. Que lo disfrutéis. _

**No es lo que parece**

¿Cómo cojones se había quedado encerrado en un armario desnudo? Él está claro que lo sabía. Se había metido a toda prisa empujado por Anna; la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, quien dice mejor amigo dice amor secreto que ni en un millón de años confesaría. Pero ese no es el tema. El tema era que había ido a casa de Cas para llevarlo a su trabajo de niñera y luego él se iría al suyo, de alguna manera tenían que pagar las carreras en la universidad; pero en vez de encontrarse con el moreno se había topado con la pelirroja. Fijo que se lo teñía, ese color no era normal. Esta, no sabe cómo lo consiguió y prefiere no recordarlo para no perder la poca dignidad que le queda, consiguió llevarlo a rastras hasta su habitación y desnudarlo, al intentar escapar de sus garras. Que si hubiese sido un par de años atrás otro gallo cantaría, y se la hubiese comido con papas a la menor oportunidad; pero ahora la cosa había cambiado y él se había enamorado hasta los huesos por el menor de los Novak. La chica por lo que se veía no entendía que un no era un no hacía un año o en ese mismo instante. Ya no sabía cómo hacérselo entender que no le interesaba. Bueno, al tema. La cosa era que mientras luchaba por su preciada libertad alguien llego a la casa, bastante enfadado cabe decir por el fuerte golpe que pego la puerta contra el marco; y a la pelirroja no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirar sus cosas dentro del armario y a él también dentro. Él iba a vestirse, en cuanto cerró las puertas del armario empotrado, cuando la puerta de la habitación de color rosa palo se abrió, así que prefirió quedarse quietecito para que nadie lo descubriese y se montase la marimorena. Para su mala suerte quien entro a la habitación era Castiel, con un cabreo de tal magnitud que podría parar él solito varios apocalipsis juntos. Estaba bien jodido si lo descubría allí en bolas. Iba a matar a Anna Novak por esto, lo juraba por el Halcón Milenario. Esa era su triste historia hasta ahora junto con la de la separación de sus padres.

Se pateó mentalmente por no hacerle caso a su hermano y haberse quedado en casa para ayudar a madre a prepararlo todo para el cumpleaños de su tío Bobby, como le había pedido Ellen su jefa y esposa de su tío. ¡Mierda! Doble patada mental. Se había olvidado por completo que esa noche la tenía libre, y ahora tenía un montón de ropa de repartidor a sus pies. Definitivamente tendría que haber escuchado a su hermano cuando salía a toda prisa por la puerta de casa. Tiritó de frio mientras rezaba a cualquier deidad que estuviese escuchando para que Cas se marchase.

_ ¿Cas qué ocurre?_ le pregunto la pelirroja con nerviosismo_ ¿no se supone que estabas en clase?

_Estaba pero me habían llamado los Smith para que fuese urgentemente a su casa y cuando he llegado me han dicho que ha sido una falsa alarma del hospital y que hoy tenía la noche libre_ explico.

_Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Tienes la noche libre ¿No era eso lo que querías esta mañana?

_Sí, pero esto_ refiriéndose al monumental enfado_ es porque el tío al que considero mi mejor amigo no me ha cogido ni una de las llamadas. Ni si quiera me ha contestado a un simple Whatsapp_ El rubio miro a sus pies viendo como sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos su móvil, el cual no dejaba de parpadear recordándole todas y cada una de las llamadas perdidas y mensajes que no había escuchado al estar intentando escapar de la loca de Anna. Iba a morir. Lo presentía._ Y ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Es que su coche está ahí fuera aparcado y lo más seguro es que haya ido a follar con alguna tía tetona de la zona_ Dean frunció el ceño dolido. Hacia bastante que no follaba, y no era porque no se lo propusiesen cada dos por tres, por culpa de estar enamorado hasta la medula del chico. Él ya no era así.

_Quizá este en casa de Balthy_ sugirió Anna. Sabía bastante bien que el Winchester hacía tiempo que rechazaba ese tipo de propuestas_ ¿Has ido a mirar?

_Balthazar no está en casa. Ha salido con Benny_ le respondió serio.

_A mí me parece que no_ le contradijo_ Tú ve. Seguro que están en casa_ dijo intentando empujarlo hacia la puerta de su habitación_ A ver si sigues de una vez su ejemplo y te le declaras al Winchester de una maldita vez_ le sugirió sabiendo que Dean estaría escuchándolos.

_Ya_ gruño con un claro tono de sarcasmo en su voz_ El día que eso pase, será cuando Gabe rechace por primera vez chocolate_ la chica bufó divertida a la par que ya algo molesta de tanta cabezonería_ Y aun así. Es hetero, más hetero que el Capitán América.

_Pues por lo que yo sé, al Capitán le va IronMan, por lo que tan hetero no tiene que ser. Lo mismo va por Dean_ le volvió a contradecir ¿Pero esa tía no quería acostarse con él hacia menos de media hora? Y lo más importante, le gustaba a Cas_ Así que, vas a ir a preguntarle a Balthy si esta allí, ahora_ le ordeno mientras lo sacaba al pasillo para que se marchase_ O le diré a Dean, cuando vuelva a verlo, que te pone verlo vestido de repartidor_ le amenazó.

Tras aquellas últimas palabras, Dean pudo escuchar como el moreno bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y salía dando de nuevo sonoro portazo. La pelirroja volvió a la habitación apurada y con el ceño fruncido. Abrió las puertas de su armario empotrado, dejando al rubio sin opciones para esconderse cuando volviese Cas. El chico lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse su entrepierna con la gorra roja de repartidor. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando allí? La chica lo miro de arriba abajo varias veces disfrutando de la vista que ofrecía su armario. Dean estaba empezando a incomodarse de que lo examinase como si fuese una caja de cereales en un supermercado. De pronto, la chica lo saco de un tirón de allí y lo empujó hacia la habitación de Cas.

_Ahora puedes decir literalmente que has salido del armario_ bromeo la chica pellizcándole el culo con todo el descaro del mundo_ Ojala esa erección que escondes fuese para mí y no para tu querido Cas_ siguió bromeando.

_ ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber que cojones pasa?_ le pregunto confuso. No estaba entendiendo nada de nada y no es porque fuese rubio_ Hasta hace un rato estabas intentando acostarte conmigo ¿Recuerdas?_ le grito por lo bajo, no fuese a ser que llegase el moreno.

_ ¡Ah! Eso. En realidad no. Solo iba a desnudarte y encerrarte en la habitación de Cas hasta que él llegase_ él la miro con los ojos como platos. Definitivamente Anna estaba tarada o el tinte le había dañado el cerebro y se había quedado tonta_ ¿Qué? No me mires así. Estoy más que harta de que os comáis con la mirada y no hagáis nada. Joder, sois los únicos que no os habéis dado cuenta que os queréis_ el rubio la miro sorprendido y con un gran sonrojo en la cara_ Escúchame bien Winchester, más te vale que aproveches la oportunidad que te estoy dando. Díselo. No ha sido fácil convencer a los Smith de que dejen a Cas una noche libre. Que me parece a mí que esos tal Smith son espías o algo así_ termino por decir antes de encerrarlo en la habitación del moreno.

Dean se quedó en medio de la habitación en bolas, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía un frio de cojones y su ropa se la había quedado la pelirroja. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Cas esto? Porque muy normal no era la situación. No todos los días la hermana de tu mejor amigo y amor secreto, ya no tanto, te encerraba desnudo en la habitación de este para que hablasen sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Había algo que no funcionaba en todo aquello y se podía oler que era. ¿Qué haría el capitán Kirk en esta situación? Ponerse cómodo en la cama y esperar a que llegase su presa, preferiblemente Spock, era bien sabido que esos dos estaban juntos por mucho que en el reboot emparejasen al medio vulcano con Uhura. Pero volviendo al tema, Kirk no era el mejor ejemplo en este momento. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se giró hacia la cama pensando en cómo salir de allí ileso; sabía que algún golpe se llevaba seguro. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar cuando escucho al portazo que había dado la puerta de la entrada indicando que Castiel había vuelto y no de mejor humor, cabía decir. Iba a morir. Solo tenía veinticuatro años y Cas lo iba a matar por culpa de Anna. Así que, hizo como algunos animales frente al peligro, quedarse más quieto que un gato de escayola. Volvió a escuchar la puerta cerrarse ¿Se había ido? ¿Estaba a salvo de la Ira de Cas? Más le valía a Anna que le devolviera la ropa si no quería tener problemas. No por nada importante, solo se estaba congelando el culo, su pecoso culo. Suspiro controlando el enfado y los nervios que lo recorrían por dentro.

De pronto, la puerta que lo alejaba de la libertad se abrió, pero en vez de estar Anna con su ropa abriéndole, era Castiel con cara de querer matar a alguien. ¿Había dicho ya que iba a morir? Un silencio extraño se instaló entre ellos. De todas las situaciones incomodas y raras, esta era de largo la más extraña e incómoda de todas. Castiel no dejaba de mirarlo de arriba abajo con cara de póker. Pues para gustarle tanto no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera una muestra de laboratorio. Al moreno solo le faltaba tener las orejas puntiagudas para ser Spock, su propio Spock. Se tapó como pudo con su gorra. Que muerte más indigna iba a tener, desnudo y empalmado imaginando a Cas cosplayado de Spock.

_No es lo que parece_ le dijo de sopetón. Enhorabuena Dean, si antes no estaba pensando mal de ti, ahora seguro que lo estaba haciendo_ Yo solo había venido a buscarte y tu hermana-está loca- me ha quitado la ropa y…

_Algo me ha contado antes de irse_ le corto en tono serio_ Esto es cosa suya_ afirmo_ Toma_ le dijo extendiéndole con sus brazos la ropa de repartidor. El rubio la cogió con una mano algo confuso. Él esperaba que Cas lo matase o que se le lanzase encima con ganas de marcha y de mover algunos muebles; pero no que estuviese tan mortalmente serio_ Sé que tienes que ayudar para el cumpleaños de Bobby. Será mejor que vayas. Yo tengo cosas que hacer_ le dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz_ Te dejo vestirte_ termino por decir antes de cerrar la puerta para darle privacidad.

Dean se vistió, por fin, lentamente y en silencio mientras escuchaba como el moreno bajaba las escaleras ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Era como si una losa se hubiese instalado en su pecho al ver aquellos dos preciosos ojos azules tristes como si estuviese decepcionado. Salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y bajo las escaleras hacia la entrada. Sabía perfectamente que Cas le había pedido que se marchara sin ni si quiera mencionarlo y él no era quien, esta vez, para contradecirle. Solo esperaba que aquello no fuese una piedra en su amistad; porque estaba claro que lo único que podría tener con Castiel era una amistad. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

_Cas…_ lo llamo con duda al no encontrarlo con la mirada.

_Quizá vaya más tarde a la fiesta_ dijo_ Hasta luego, Dean_ se despidió alzando la voz pero sin dejarse ver.

_Vale. Hasta luego, Cas_ le respondió.

Salió de la casa del moreno a paso lento y sin ganas de volver a casa, y menos para estar en una fiesta. No quería saber de fiestas ni familia. Acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y amor secreto. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Porque conocía a la perfección como era Castiel y sabía leer entrelineas; y esa despedida había sido para siempre. Y lo peor de todo era que lo había perdido sin ser su culpa realmente. Estaba enfadado con Anna a pesar de que sus motivos eran buenos. Cuando llego a su Impala del 67, se apoyó en él reteniendo todas las emociones contenidas que no quería dejar salir. No le gustaba llorar. Su reflejo en el cristal le devolvió la mirada. Estaba desolado. No era justo. No era nada justo que acabasen así las cosas con Cas. Ni si quiera había luchado por preservar el lazo que los unía. Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo y con Cas. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta de la casa de los Novak por segunda vez ese día. Toco al timbre con insistencia, decidido a que el moreno le abriese la puerta o sino la echaría abajo. Dean Winchester no se iba a quedar como Bob Dylan golpeando las puertas del cielo. Esto no iba a quedar así. Y mientras esperaba, observo como Balthazar y Benny le hacían señas para animarlo. Esos dos cabrones eran más cotillas que las viejas que se reunían en la esquina los domingos después de misa. Los miro mal para que lo dejaran en paz. No le gustaba que otra gente, por muy amigos suyos que fueran, se metiese en sus asuntos. Volvió a llamar y a golpear la puerta, menos mal que no estaba el padre de Cas que sino ya estaría recibiendo un buen sermón sobre cómo debía comportarse una persona decente. El señor Novak era todo un Ned Flanders. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a esperar a que el moreno le abriese la puerta? Ni que se hubiese escapado a Narnia desde el armario de su hermana. Siguió insistiendo. No pensaba marcharse hasta que no arreglase las cosas con Cas. Por fin, la puerta se abrió. Frunció aún más el ceño al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de pena de Cas. Se le encogió un poco más el corazón al pensar que estaba así por su culpa; porque estaría pensando que le habían gastado una mala broma entre su hermana y él para reírse de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Muy simple; para quien no se hubiera enterado a la primera; para él Castiel era como el agua, claro la mayoría del tiempo. Sostuvo la puerta para que el moreno no la cerrase, antes de poder explicarse.

_No es lo que parece_ dijo entre sollozos el moreno como excusa.

Dean alzo las cejas sorprendido. Parecía que hoy era el día para utilizar el "No es lo que parece" para todo. Empujo un poco la puerta, obligándolo a echarse para atrás, y entro antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. No le iba a permitir que lo echase como antes ni a dejarle escapatoria.

_Eso he dicho yo antes y mira donde estamos ahora_ le replico en tono mordaz_ No me digas que no estas llorando porque es la mentira menos creíble de toda la historia, hasta "La guerra de los mundos" de Orson Welles era más creíble._ frunció el ceño al ver que el chico iba a responder_ Ahora me vas a dejar explicarme, no como antes_ le ordeno_ Lo primero, no era ninguna broma. No soy partidario de quedarme desnudo para reírme de alguien. Tu hermana es la creadora de todo este plan, que siendo sincero sé que tenía la intención de no hacer daño, a pesar de lo que parece. A mi también me ha pillado por sorpresa. Lo segundo_ lo agarro por los hombros_ no pienso dejar que las cosas acaben así entre nosotros. No cuando por fin se lo que sientes por mí_ el chico lo miro sorprendido_ Si, lo escuche todo_ agrego_ Porque tú_ le recalco esa última palabra_ no sabes que si me lo pidieras caminaría quinientas millas y luego otras quinientas más para caer ante tu puerta, solo porque me lo pedirías tú. Porque estoy tan enamorado de ti que haría eso y mucho más si tan solo me lo pidieras. Excepto, que me pidas que no nos volvamos a ver o me diga adiós para siempre. Porque no sé qué haría sin ti_ dijo de carrerilla y sin pensar. Solo dejo salir lo que sentía_ Y por último, por favor deja de llorar. Sabes que no me gusta ver llorar a nadie, sobre todo, si es a mi madre, a Sammy o a ti_ le pidió por ultimo. Por primera vez había dejado que la caja a la que llamaba sentimientos se abriese y volcase para dejar salir todo lo que tenía guardado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Soltó, por fin, el agarre que tenía sobre los hombros del Novak con una lentitud desquiciante, intentando que el contacto se prolongase tanto en el tiempo que fuese eterno. Mientras tanto, el silencio se extendió sobre ellos como un suave velo. Algo había cambiado entre ellos. Algo tan grande pero tan íntimo que los envolvía y no habían sabido que hacer con ello hasta ese momento. Se miraron sin saber que decir, uno con el rastro de las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas y el otro tan colorado como el uniforme que llevaba.

_Winchester eso ha sido lo más cursi que has gritado en mucho tiempo_ se escuchó grita a Balthazar desde fuera. ¿Lo había gritado todo? Que la tierra se lo tragase, eso quería después de descuartizar al rubio que tenía Castiel por vecino_ Felicidades Cassie, ya tienes a tu hombre_ grito esto último con sorna.

Y tan rápido como termino la frase, Cas abrió la puerta y saco medio cuerpo hacia afuera.

_Vete a la mierda, Balthazar_ le grito más sonrojado que Dean en ese momento_ Y sal de mi jardín si no quieres que te empape con los aspersores por imbécil_ lo amenazo. El Winchester se quedó quieto donde estaba sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer frente a la ira del moreno. Cerró la puerta y miro de reojo al rubio mientras murmuraba_ Cotillas. No tendrán mejores cosas que hacer que molestar con sus gilipolleces_ término por decir cuando se quedó mirando al rubio pecoso, a su rubio pecoso_ Eso ha sido…

_Tan cursi como el dialogo de una película de John Hughes_ termino por decir Dean intentando salir del bochorno que estaba pasando_ Por lo menos no he dado el cante poniéndome frente a tu casa con una radio a todo volumen con alguna balada de los ochenta_ bromeo.

No pudo añadir mucho más, ya que al segundo siguiente el siempre modosito Castiel le estaba comiendo la boca como si fuese el manjar más sabroso de los dioses mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared más cercana. Vaya, así que era verdad lo que decía Anna sobre que al moreno le ponía cachondo verlo en uniforme de repartidor de pizza, como le gustaba llamarlo él. No se dejó amedrantar y poco a poco fue tomando el control sobre el beso, hasta cambiar las tornas y arrinconar al moreno contra la pared. Coló sus manos dentro de la camiseta para tocar y palpar con toda la libertad del mundo la tersa piel del abdomen y las caderas del moreno. Pegó su cuerpo más al del otro chico queriendo sentirlo pegado a él por completo. Jadearon a la vez al sentir sendas erecciones chocar suavemente. Se miraron a los ojos encontrando por primera vez, con toda la claridad del mundo, todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos que hasta el momento no habían visto en el otro.

_Mi habitación_ dijo el moreno como toda explicación.

_Ya_ respondió tirando de él hacia las escaleras rumbo a la habitación del Castiel.

A trompicones llegaron a la habitación del chico mientras se besaban cada dos escalones. En cuanto entraron cerraron la puerta con fuerza y se fueron despojando de la ropa hasta caer los dos en la cama desnudos sin dejar de acariciarse. Estaban tan nerviosos como si fueran dos adolescentes en su primera vez, y quizá así fuera en el caso de Castiel. Si con eso no bastaba, Dean lo sabía y eso ponía más nervioso al rubio, ya que, quería que la primera vez de su Cas fuese especial. Y joder que si lo iba a ser, tenía veinticuatro y todavía seguía siendo virgen; pero eso iba a cambiar esa tarde como todo lo demás en sus vidas. Viajo y exploro a su gusto y curiosidad el cuerpo blanquecino y suave con sus manos y labios, sobre todo, entreteniéndose en aquel extraño tatuaje hecho tiempo atrás, que tenía en un costado encima de las costillas en enoquiano o el idioma de los ángeles. El ángel era el moreno a los ojos del Winchester, siempre lo había sido. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al miembro erecto del chico de ojos azules. Se estaba deleitando con los jadeos que emitía su ángel, humano pero ángel. Era la primera vez que hacia una mamada, así que se guío más por el instinto y por cómo le gustaría que se lo hicieran a él si estuviese en la situación del moreno. Lo lamio desde la punta hasta la base antes de metérselo entero en la boca.

_ ¡Dean!_ gimió sin contenerse mientras dejaba caer una de sus manos sobre el rubio cabello de su hasta el momento mejor amigo y próximamente novio_ ¡oh! ¡Dios!_ volvió a gemir de puro placer al mirar cómo se la comía el Winchester.

El chico lo miro y se sacó de la boca con un sonoro ¡pop! La polla de Cas.

_ Así me llaman pero prefiero que me llames Dean_ le dijo antes de volver a metérsela en la boca.

Le gustaba ver el rostro enrojecido de Castiel por el placer. Lo estaba haciendo genial por lo que parecía. Siguió comiéndosela como si fuera la más dulce de las piruletas, aunque su sabor fuese algo más salado. Bajo una mano hasta su propia erección y comenzó a masturbarse. Como le ponía escuchar los gemidos de placer del moreno. Paro de mamársela y de meneársela para subir hasta el rostro de su chico, porque lo era. No hizo caso al mohín de disgusto y frustración que tenía Cas.

_Dean, por favor_ suplico alzando sus caderas buscando friccionarlas con las ajenas.

_ ¡Joder, Cas!_ jadeo_ Esto es importante. Si seguimos no habrá vuelta atrás_ le explico besándolo por toda la piel que tenía a su alcance_ ¿Estás seguro de esto?_ le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con miedo a que dijese que no.

_Sí, claro que estoy seguro_ respondió_ Ni que fueras Derek Hale antes de hacer su compañero a Stiles. Que yo sepas no eres un hombre lobo_ comento ganándose una risa.

_No lo soy; pero sé que después de esto no te dejare ir jamás_ le respondió decidido. Sin duda estaba en plan cursi ese día.

Y Cas se quedó sin palabras, con el corazón haciendo un triple salto mortal hacia atrás y si no estaba totalmente colado por Dean Winchester, ahora sí que lo estaba hasta la medula. Se abrazó al rubio, atrayéndolo mucho más hacia su cuerpo. Ese era su Dean; no el Dean que actuaba como su fuese el rey del mundo. Ese que era todo corazón y dulzura, que lo sacrificaba todo por la gente a la que amaba, ese era su Dean; al que amaba con toda su alma.

_Más te vale que no me dejes ir nunca_ le respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad. Sabía que Dean lo entendería a la perfección.

El rubio sonrió más feliz que si le hubiese tocado la lotería, antes de volver a bajar por el sendero de besos hasta la polla goteante y necesitada del moreno. Se lamio los dedos o consciencia, hasta dejarlos bien mojados, para prepararlo. No quería hacerle daño alguno. La próxima vez ya tendrían lubricante y condones para hacerlo con más tranquilidad. Jugo un rato, más que nada para molestar y a la vez relajar a su ángel, a rozar y acariciar esa fruncida entrada al placer de ambos; hasta que escucho un gruñido de impaciencia que no podía augurar nada bueno. Metió poco a poco un dedo para dilatarlo sin hacerle demasiado daño, ganándose con ello un par de gruñidos más de molestia. En serio ¿Cas solo se comunicaba por gruñidos o qué? Mientras lo dilataba, comenzó a distraerlo con caricias y besos en la cara interna de sus muslos y toda la piel que estuviese a su alcance y que no hubiese podido explorarla con intensidad. Así, poco a poco, lo fue preparando para cuando lo hiciese completamente suyo; y cuando quiso darse cuenta, porque la verdad sea dicha Dean estaba de lo más entretenido comiéndoselo a besos, ya estaba listo y preparado.

_Dean…_ lo llamo suplicando para que se lo follase de una maldita vez.

_ ¿Sí? _ le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara mientras seguía follandoselo solo con los dedos_ ¿Qué quieres, Cas? _ siguió preguntando apoyando su cabeza en una de las rodillas alzadas de Castiel.

_Dean…_ volvió a gemir su nombre como si fuese un rezo_ Follame, hazme el amor o lo que quieras; pero hazlo_ le pido con la voz ronca por el placer.

La sonrisa no podía ser más grande en el rostro pecoso del rubio. Volvió a humedecerse sus dedos para lubricar un poco su palpitante miembro, antes de sacar los dedos de la dilatada entrada de su Cas y colocarse bien para penetrarlo. Puso un cojín bajo la espalda baja del moreno para que estuviese cómodo en esa postura. Iba a hacer el amor con la persona que amaba y no quería que su primera vez fuese un mal recuerdo. Lo penetro con cuidado y sin prisa, a pesar de las ganas que tenia de embestirle con fuerza dejándose llevar, hasta meterla entera. Soltaron a la vez todo el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones, uno intentando relajase lo máximo posible y el otro intentando no correrse por lo estrecho que estaba el interior de Castiel. Se besaron con la primera embestida suave. Así, poco a poco fue embistiéndole con un ritmo suave y lento, que estaba volviendo loco a Castiel. El chico sentía como su cuerpo se iba quemando con ese torturador ritmo que mantenía su rubio. Se enganchó con sus piernas a la cintura de Dean y le dio un fuerte apretón en el trasero con las manos indicándole que quería más, mucho más profundo y más fuerte, al no ser capaz de expresarlo en palabras. Y Dean se lo dio. El Winchester solo había estado esperando a que se lo pidiese. Lo agarro de la cintura mientras se erguía para apoyarse mejor y embestirlo con ganas. Ahora sí que podía dejarse llevar. Lo embistió con fuerza hasta llegar a la próstata del chico haciéndolo aullar de placer. Las penetraciones cada vez eran más rápidas y fuertes, logrando que la cama rechinase como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento. Sentían que se estaban quemando con aquella sensual e íntima danza sin control.

_ ¡Dean! _ grito con fuerza Cas al correrse entre los dos manchándose hasta el pecho con su propia esencia. No le había hecho falta ni tocarse para llegar al orgasmo_ Deaaan…

_ ¡Cas!_ gimió casi como un gruñido animal al acabar él poco segundos después en su interior.

El rubio se dejó caer con suavidad sobre su chico, manchándose él también pero que poco le importaba si se llenaba entero con la esencia de su Cas. Se besaron con más calma mientras Dean salía del interior de su ángel con cuidado para no dañarlo. Toda una contradicción cuando minutos antes le estaba embistiendo como si quisiese partirlo en dos. Tras ese cariñoso beso, Cas cogió la caja de pañuelos que tenía en su mesa de noche para limpiarlos; pero Dean se la arrebato para hacerlo él con cuidad, cosa que hizo sonrojar al moreno. Se taparon bajo las sabanas para descansar y que no cogiesen frio sus cuerpos desnudos. No hacía falta preguntar como había estado al ver sus caras de felicidad.

_Dean_ lo llamo con pereza y con los ojos cerrándose por el cansancio tras estar un buen rato los dos acurrucados acariciándose en silencio. El chico lo miro con sus preciosos ojos verdes curioso_ No te lo había dicho pero te amo_ le confeso.

_Lo sé_ le contesto con una sonrisa enorme mientras juntaba sus cuerpos desnudos en un apretado abrazo.

Castiel lo miro con una ceja alzada antes de reírse levemente. Si así iban a ser sus momentos románticos, no iba a poder parar de reír.

_Escúchame bien Han Solo_ dijo golpeándole el pecho con un dedo_ No pienso ponerme ensaimadas en el pelo. Además, te pega más ser Kirk_ susurro esto último cayendo en un placentero sueño.

_Y a ti Spock_ le susurro antes de besarle la sien con cariño_ ¿Qué harían el uno sin el otro? ¿Qué haríamos nosotros?_ pregunto al aire mientras se acomodaba para dormir un rato.

_Mmmm… Dean_ el chico lo miro con los ojos casi cerrados por completo_ Tu madre nos matara luego, por no ayudarla y llegar tarde_ menciono el moreno antes de caer, ahora sí, dormido profundamente.

_ ¡Mierda!


End file.
